DESCRIPTION (Adapted from investigators's abstract) The overall objective of this proposal is to further the understanding of the determinants that regulate globin mRNA stability. This proposal has three main aims: 1) to identify all the alpha complex proteins both biochemically and genetically; 2) to functionally characterize the alpha-globin mRNA stability mechanisms by using an alpha-complex dependent in vitro mRNA decay system; and 3) to identify additional mRNA(s) bound by and possibly regulated by the alpha complex.